


The Case of the Summer Flu

by t4l3r



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: D.A.D.T., M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sick Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r
Summary: Daniel's sick with the flu. Jack is taking care of him. In his fever induced state, Daniel brings something up that might be the end of the couple.





	The Case of the Summer Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> Minor changes made to correct spelling and such.  
> 7 24 14

Jack watched the beautiful man in his arms sleep peacefully. It was funny. Until meeting the archaeologist, the older man never thought a man could be beautiful. It was always women he associated with the word, yet here he was. He'd never been happier, either. Falling in love with Daniel Jackson had surprised and changed his life beyond imagining. It was to the point where he knew, if Doctor Daniel Jackson ever died again, he would follow no matter what. Considering this was Daniel and all he's seen, he was hopeful that the younger man's next death was either temporary or of very old age where both can spend the afterlife in peace.

Yep. He was head over heels over this hot man. Right now though, he was hot in more than one way. The doctor with many abbreviations trailing behind his name had the case of a nasty flu, in the middle of the summer. Who the hell gets sick with a serious flu in the summer? Jesus.

Brushing his short hair off his forehead, Jack kissed it.  _Hmm, feels like it went down a bit._  Fraiser wouldn't call it an accurate measurement of one's temperature but to hell with it. The movement caused Danny to stir and his eyes fluttered open. Seeing the sparkly blue eyes (though still fatigued and a bit puffy) made him smile.

"Hi." His voice was hoarse.

"Hey, yourself. How ya feeling?"

The only reply was a groan and the fevered man tried to curl up as much as he could under the cover and against the chest hairs of his lover. A moment later came a mumble. Laughing, the Colonial started shifting their thin bed cover around to try to uncover the brunette's face. He didn't make it easy.

"What was that?"

Popping his head out, Daniel clearly stated, "I have to pee."

"So go to the bathroom." Jack couldn't help but laugh again, a bit harder this time, as he watched the grown man slowly stand, and padded towards the master bath. He didn't know if it was the genius was delirious from the fever, the medication, or both. Whatever it was, it had brought out this curious childlike state from the usually self-conscious academic.

After glancing at the nightstand clock Jack got up himself.  _Perfect timing._  Daniel sighed heavily when he walked out of the bathroom and plopped down on the bed. Jack couldn't help but smirk when the younger man just let his jaw go slack enough for the thermometer. Jack stuck the thermometer under the tongue and closed the mouth with his finger.

When the thermometer was ready, and Jack was reading it, Daniel asked, "Am I all better now?"

"You're getting there," with a wide smile, Jack gave his now childlike partner the needed medicine and vitamins with cold orange juice. The mini-fridge in the bedroom had been well worth it after all, despite Danny's argument.

Putting the cup on the night stand, Daniel announced, "All done!" The second half of the word "done" drowned out with a yawn.

With a scoff, all Jack can say is, "All right, back to sleep," and in moments they're back to cuddling.  _Jeez, who would'a thunk it? Me, happily cuddling with another grown man!_

Suddenly, Danny's sitting up, just as they had gotten comfortable.

"What's wrong?" Jack's sitting up as well, scared.

Turning, Daniel looks deeply into the chocolate eyes. "We should get married."

"What?"

"You, me, married."

The silver-haired man frowns heavily. Must be the fever talking. "Danny, you're sick. Please, lay back down. I'm cold and want to cuddle."

"After I'm done being sick then. Then we'll get married, okay?" There was serious determination written over his face.

It breaks Jack's heart. The fact that they can't is completely forgotten the proposing man's mind. If this was a perfect world, there would be no such thing as DADT and there would be no such thing as discrimination. In that world the answer would have been yes. In a heartbeat, a million times over, yes. Only they can't.

The lack of answer and sadness all over Jack starts to bring tears to Daniel's eyes. "You don't want to."

"Please don't cry," Jack quickly wipes away the tears and kisses him tenderly. "Of course I want to." He brings him in for a tight hug. "Why wouldn't I want to marry you? I love you. Love you so much."

"No you-you don't. Otherwise you would have said yes." The now saddened man pulls away and gets out of bed. He starts scrambling around.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm packing! I know when I'm not wanted." In reality, all he's doing is just standing there and grasping at air.

"Danny, come back to bed."

"Why?"

"Because you're sick."

"You said no."

"No I didn't."

"See? There it is again! You don't want to get married. You don't love me!"

With a heavy heart, Jack got up and gently took the delusional man's by the wrists. "Danny, love, look at me. Please?" It took a moment, but the man complied. "There is nothing,  _nothing_ , out there that will ever,  _ever_ , make me stop loving you. Understand?" Jack kept his eyes sternly locked with the still tear filled blue eyes. His voice trembled as he said the next words. "I love you and it would be my greatest honor, Daniel Jackson, for me to marry you. If you'll have me, that is."

Suddenly the demeanor of the young man changed from the deepest of sorrow to over-the-top happy as could be. "Okay," and with that, they were back in bed in their cuddling. Not too long afterwards, Daniel's asleep, as if nothing happened.

The silver-haired man stayed up for the rest of the night as he held his love, his heart, his soul, as tears rolled freely from his own eyes. Words could not convey the emotions he had for the man in his arms. Not for the first time, and not for the last, the military man wished DADT didn't exist. He wished same-sex marriage was legal. He wished he could give his love everything he deserved. What he really wished at the moment though, was that the sweet doctor wouldn't remember the proposal at all. He hoped that the fever that induced this also made him forget he ever asked.

"You deserve so much more. I wish I could make you happy."

 

* * *

 

_**July 22, 2011.** _

It's announced that the President, Defense Secretary, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, have provided the certification to repeal DADT.

_**September 20, 2011.** _

It is official. DADT is no longer.

The SGC is in uproar. There are cheers throughout the mountain. Same-sex couples formed due to the program and in the mountain are searching each other out and sharing their moments. It is the first time they had the legal freedom to do this and despite the fact that they knew they were safe within the program (battling alien enemies and going to other worlds would knock the bigotry out of anyone), it was still a relief.

There was one person who stood alone though. He had just arrived back to the base with the team he left with when the news broke. Yes, he was happy. He smiled and congratulated people where it was needed. All he could do was smile for the couples hugging and kissing throughout the base.

"Jackson, you all right?"

Daniel looked at Cameron and nodded. Things weren't. The person he wanted to celebrate with was in DC. It felt like light years.

The senior archaeologist had started to make his way out of the gate room when he heard his name. He didn't dare turn. This wasn't real. He was dreaming. Stuff like this only happened in fiction. This wasn't "Wormhole X-Treme!" Things went quiet and he heard it again.

"Danny." Turning around, there was Jack. He was a bit heavier now. His hair had also become whiter, though there were still some darker grays and silvers peppering it. In Daniel's opinion, it made him all the hotter. Other than that, there wasn't much else to give away the now General's age. The man was standing by the entrance they had walked through countless time, dressed in his blues. God, even his cap was on. Everything was in order with his uniform and it drove him insane. Was he drooling?

"Go get him." Cam's voice and the small push barely registered as he found himself walking. He also barely noticed Sam in her regular BDUs (she hadn't been with the team to go off world) in arms with Carolyn Lam with the widest smile he's seen since the unfortunate death of Janet.  _When did that happen?_  He also saw Teal'c's usual nod of respect, completely ignoring Vala who was hanging off his arm with mock disappointment.

"We should get married."

"What?"

"You, me, married."

This shocked Daniel, to say the least. It took a few seconds for him to figure out why he was getting a strong sense of Déjà vu. All these years, he thought it was just a long forgotten dream.

"Am… I sick?" Jack's head shakes no. "Are you sick?" Another head shake no. It's obvious the military man's holding his breath for an answer.

"You don't…"

Slowly, Daniel takes both of Jack's wrists in his hands and looks into his chocolate-brown eyes. "There's nothing,  _nothing_ , out there," he nods towards the gate, "that will ever,  _ever_ , make me stop loving you. Understand? It'll be my greatest honor to marry you, Jonathan O'Neill." Then he pulled Jack in for a passionate kiss.

Neither of them registered the cheering, confetti, or champagne around them. All they knew was they were both healthy and free of any fever caused by the severe summer flu.

They had spent enough time taking care of the world and universe. It was the world and universe's turn to take care of them now.


End file.
